Forum:Carol Reed
Category:Heroes Processing Name: Carol Reed Codename: Pulsar Team: Leader of Young Avengers History: Shortly after Carol Reed was born to superheroes, Blizzard and Wildfire, their city fell to the hands of Shockwave, a villain with the power to create massive earthquakes. Blizzard and Wildfire teamed up with their close friends, superheroes Sidewinder and Sang Real who also recently had a child, Hazel Simmons. They devised a plan to defeat Shockwave, which ultimately failed, getting them all killed. Blizzard managed to retreat, with a wound sapping at his life, back to his home where he took Carol and Hazel to the local orphanage to save them from Shockwave’s wrath. He then put distance between himself and the infants to lead Shockwave away from them. Shockwave eventually tracked down Blizzard and murdered him. With the city’s heroes gone, Shockwave sent out his troops to look for any other heroes and suspicious activity. Finding none, he began constructing a plan to expand his territory. Luckily, Carol and Hazel were in the safe hands of the orphanage. The head of the orphanage was the only knew about the girls’ true identities and planned to tell them when they got older. Carol and Hazel always did everything together and grew up as close as sisters. At around the age of 13, they began to notice their powers. Carol noticed her palms lighting up briefly and eventually emitting blasts for a couple seconds. The orphanage keeper finally decided it was time to tell. She told the girls about their parents and their mission to free the city from Shockwave. After a small discussion, Hazel and Carol decided to continue their parents’ mission and asked the orphanage keeper for help. She agreed and allowed the girls to practice their skills in the orphanage basement and made sure no one went down there during their practice sessions. They quickly mastered their powers and began training in combat skills. They sparred with each other to train. They decided when they were 16 to put their skills to the test. They snuck out of the orphanage at night and ambushed a squad of Shockwave’s minions that were patrolling the streets. They took longer than planned and caused more of a ruckus than they expected but the finished the task easily enough. Shockwave was outraged that someone dared to attack his forces. He released an earthquake that destroyed homes and killed civilians. The head of the orphanage was among one of the dead. Carol and Hazel were grieved and raged at the loss and decided to take on Shockwave. They snuck into his headquarters, eliminating the guards in their way, and fought him. Together, they managed to wound him greatly, to the point he retreated from the city. The civilians rejoiced at the news that their town was back to normal and named Carol and Hazel as their new superheroes. Carol, wanting to help the good, decided to start up the Young Avengers again. The group consisted of only two people: Carol, the leader and Hazel, the lieutenant. They chose names for themselves: Carol becam Pulsar while Hazel took the name Sonarica. The two continued working side by side and keeping their city safe until Sonarica became envious of Pulsar. She hated being a sidekick and broke away from Pulsar to start her own group for evil, Young Masters. The two girls who were once close as sisters, now split and became enemies. Pulsar now searches for other heroes to recruit into her team. Powers: Carol has the ability to shoot blasts of energy from her palms. She can also absorb energy to make her blasts stronger. If she fires a large blast without absorbing energy, she will tire quickly. Personality: Carol is a thinker. She always reviews possibilities thoroughly before she acts. She never acts with her heart. She has a strong sense of justice, due to her parents being killed while fighting for justice. Weakness: Carol’s weakness is water. She always hated it ever since she was a child. The fear is most likely due to her inability to swim. When ever she sees it, she imagines herself drowning, causing her to freak out and lose control of her powers. Rider(Hit me up!) 04:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) NOTE: Comic will own Hazel/Sonarica. APPROVED [[User:Comiclove|'SHA~']] [[User Talk:Comiclove|'VEET']] 22:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC)